This disclosure relates to articles, methods, and systems to perform automated operations for facilitating the generation and revision of documentation related to software, operating systems, or other systems comprising executable software instructions.
In particular, techniques are described herein to create and maintain software documentation that includes references to particular portions of executable software. When software is modified subsequent to the creation of documentation related to that software, the documentation itself may become outdated or even obsolete because the functionality of the software described in the documentation has been modified, enhanced, or removed. Such described functionality may, depending on the particular documentation, include both textual and graphical components, such as screen captures of particular elements of a graphical user interface presented by the related software.